villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heraclio
Heraclio is the main antagonist of the 2013 computer-animated English/Spanish film Justin and the Knights of Valour. He is Justin's archenemy and Sir Roland's enemy. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Lord Henry Blackwood in the 2009 Sherlock Holmes film, and Frank D'Amico in the 2010 Kick-Ass film. Biography Heraclio was once one of the finest knights in Justin's kingdom, but when the King died in battle and the heartbroken Queen outlawed knights hoping it would end the violence. Heraclio turned against the queen, declaring that she and Justin's father Reginald, the queen's chief advisor, was betraying them and sapping the power from the queen. He tried to kill both him and the queen, but Justin's grandfather, the great Sir Roland took him on. Roland defeated Heraclio but in such a moment before killing him when he hesitated as such Heraclio managed to take Sir Roland's own sword and kill him with it, he then stole his sword and escaped. He was banished from the kingdom, Heraclio had plotted to return the kingdom and seize the crown. Returning several years later, he sent his trusted followers to liberate criminals from prison to build his Army. Brining them to him he brought them into his forces and promised to them revenge against the law that had imprisoned them and wealth, if they followed him. He then began teaching them how to fight, turning them into a proper Army, to use to invade. However, as he was running low on gold he decided to follow his follower Sota's plan to kidnap Lara, the daughter of a very rich family, thus holding her for a high ransom. Sota and his brothers fail, but Heraclio gets Lara when the dimwitted and greedy impostor of a knight Sir Clorex brings her to him, hoping to get a cut of the money. Heraclio plays along, but knowing Clorex is a fraud, he secretly orders his men to kill him. But they are distracted by Justin and Talia arriving to save Lara. After the two manage to defeat Sota and his brothers, Heraclio calls for Justin to join him claiming he is in the right and is trying to bring back the knights. But Justin refuses, so Heraclio sets his Army on the pair. However, the army is scared off when Butcher (an old knight, who taught Justin, and was Sir Rolands best friend) arrives with Gustav (a crocodile mechanically fitted to simulate a dragon, designed to train young knights). Heraclio and Butcher duel, but Heraclio comes out on top and fatally wounds Butcher. Justin then takes Heraclio on himself, the two's fight carrys on back into Heraclio's tower. Heraclio manages to lead the fight, trying to kill Justin. However, Justin manages to gain the upper-hand forcing him back onto a platform leading to watermill over a waterfall. Dropping Sir Rolands sword, Justin takes it up, he then tosses Heraclio his own. The two continue to duel, but Justin manages to defeat Heraclio and holds him at sword point. Heraclio once again tries to convince Justin to join him, claiming they both want the same thing, but Justin refuses. Taking advantage of Justins mercy, Heraclio throws dirt in his face and punches him back onto the mill turbine. Walking forward he tries to deliver the final blow to Justin. But Justin grabs him and pulls him down. Heraclio manages to steady himself, but his crown falls of his head, he tries to grab it but looses his grip and falls apparently to his death. Personality Heraclio is Power-hungry, powerful, manipulative, cruel like Metal Beak, vengeful and he’s also plotting for taking over the kingdom. He is nasty and cruel. He is the leader of his henchman including Sota and Sir Clorex. He has a powerful and even no remorse for the murder of Sir Roland, after the battle right after he hesitated during the fight after he lunged towards the Queen and Reginald; obviously attacked after Queen outlawed the knights after her husband died. He is a abusive, powerful, zany, Prejudicial, contemptuous, argumentative, short-tempered, curmudgeonly, persuasive, stubborn, tyrannical, blameworthy, manipulative, imperialistic, uncompromising, materialistic, treacherous, diabolical, sarcastic, uncaring, violent, greedy, cruel, mean, gruff, cold-hearted, strict, selfish, arrogant, stony-hearted, devilish, hateful, sardonic, ruthless, pitiless, ungrateful, merciless and tyrannical old man who wish to destroy the kingdom, and kill Reginald by ruining his life by murdering Justin in a cold blood. He often returns to the ruined kingdom where he swore vengeance on the Queen. He often team up is henchman was Sota who calls him charlatans and told Sir Clorex that if he hadn’t appeared with Lara; Justin’s princess then the whole plan would’ve ruined told his henchman that the entire army will march into the Queen throne room of Gabyloina. He often met Justin and Talia right after their fight with Sota and his brothers. He convinces Justin to betray Talia by forcing him to join his army but he refuses and Heraclio sent his army on the pair. Not long after, Blucher and Gustav arrive to fight them with the help of Justin and Heraclio and Blucher fight, but Heraclio swings his fist violently hard into his rib cage make Blucher cry out in pain. Heraclio told Justin that he will ruin Reginald’s life by killing Justin and he will kill his dad which leds Justin to defeat him. Quotes }} Gallery Heraclio_evil_grin.png|Heraclio's evil grin. Heraclio demonstrating his evil power.png|Heraclio demonstrating his evil power. Heraclio01.jpg|The concept art of Heraclio. Trivia *Heraclio and Talia never interact with each other, yet the only thing she meets Heraclio on the balcony. *Heraclio’s voice actor Mark Strong and Talia’s voice actres Saoirse Ronan both appeared together in The Way Back. *Heraclio is violent towards Blucher plus he punches Blucher’s ribs causing him to cry out in pain and viciously, verbally, and psychically grabbing Blucher by the collar and shove him into the pole. *Heraclio is one of the second villains of Kandor Graphics, the first is Newmann from The Missing Lynx. Category:Movie Villains Category:Usurper Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Elderly Category:Warlords Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal